


Rumor Has It

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Do I even need to tag this, Fox’s Fat Tits - Freeform, Just read the damn fic you horny bastards, Yes I also tagged it as a character so what, You guys already know what it's about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: There's a new rumor floating around the Coruscant Guard. Commander Fox's plentiful endowment could never have been kept a secret for long.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 143





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to say for myself.

It began as a rumor. 

_ Did you see the commander in the gym the other day?  _ one brother would whisper to another, both furtively glancing about as if the man in question could be summoned simply by uttering his name. 

_ I heard his armor is specially made, _ another would respond, and that would invoke embarrassed giggles from the surrounding brothers. 

_ I saw him shirtless once. They’re huge. Bigger than my head! He’s got the largest pair I’ve ever-- _

Inevitably, an officer would round the corner at precisely that moment, and the brothers would be forced to disperse. But that couldn’t stop the rumors from being tossed around the mill, jumping from brother to brother, becoming more and more exaggerated until they were the stuff of legends. The brothers that didn’t know Fox personally dismissed them as petty gossip. There were so many outlandish claims made about the commanders, many of them perverted, that it was likely this one was equally embellished.

But Bravo Squad? Oh, Bravo Squad knew differently.

Late one night, two shinies had concocted the brilliant plan of attempting to sneak two lovely Twi’lek ladies back to the barracks for some unsanctioned recreational activities. When they were caught, as the rest of the squad knew they would be, the ladies were dismissed with the politest of apologies from the platoon commander, and the brothers were told to stay put while their fates were decided. Bravo Squad hunkered down in their dorm room, all wide eyes and racing hearts, as they prepared for the worst. 

As it turned out, the worst wasn’t even close to what they got. 

The shock of seeing Commander Fox in the doorway of their dorm at nearly 0200, eyes blazing and chest heaving, was far overshadowed by his peculiar state of dress. It seemed that Fox had come straight from his bed to the dorms. That was the only possible explanation that could justify why he had appeared to them as he did, shirtless, with only the bottom half of his blacks to cover his modesty. Bravo Squad stared, expressions filled with awe, as Fox laid into them with the fury of the gods that apparently could not have waited until he was fully dressed. 

It wasn’t Fox’s furious expression, nor his tense body language, nor his wild, angry gestures that they stared at. No, Bravo Squad had become enraptured by something else entirely, something that was both magnificent and terrifying at the same time. 

Sat upon Commander Fox’s chest were the roundest, fullest, juiciest pair of tits those young shinies had ever seen. With every breath Fox took, his bosom heaved like the swelling tides on Kamino, muscles rippling and tensing as his voice increased in pitch and volume. The shinies were hypnotized by its stunning performance. Not only were Fox’s tits beautifully shaped, as if crafted by the gods of old themselves, but his nipples, perky and peaked as they were, sat perfectly centered on his pecs. He was, for all they could see, a flawless specimen of a man. It was incredible. It was horrifying. It was breathtaking. They couldn’t look away. 

Not a single shiny in that room could remember what Fox actually said to them after that night. The commander was so wrapped up in his speech that he hadn’t noticed their starstruck gazes until he paused to catch his breath. All five of them were locked into Fox, but they weren’t looking at his face. Fox glanced behind him, as if something there had the answer, but the shinies followed his movement. It was him they were looking at, but what could they possibly--

Fox looked down at his chest. 

It was a bit cold in the room, he supposed. 

Lips curled up into a snarl, Fox crossed his arms over his chest and raised his voice. “My eyes are up here, troopers!” 

Five sets of eyes snapped up to his face, expressions somehow innocent and guilty at the same time. “Sir, yes sir!” the shinies exclaimed, and Fox narrowed his eyes. 

“All of you will receive two weeks extra duty. You’ll incur a much harsher punishment if this happens again. Do I make myself clear?” Fox whipped his head around when he noticed that one of the shinies still had wandering eyes.  _ “Do I make myself clear, trooper?”  _

“Sir, yes sir!” the shiny squeaked, eyes trained on the ground now for fear of further violating Fox.

“Very well.” Fox paused, taking a moment to look each of them in the eyes. “Report to your platoon commander in the morning for the details of your duty assignments.” With that, he turned crisply on his heel and exited Bravo Squad’s dorm. 

From that point on, it was impossible to speak of Commander Fox without somehow wedging the tale of his truly spectacular jugs into the conversation. The Corrie boys had made a game of trying to spot Fox with his shirt off, each one hoping to catch a glimpse of the chest they had heard so much about. It didn’t matter what gender or species one was attracted to. Commander Fox’s fat tits were a work of art to be admired by all. 

The brothers of the Coruscant Guard were hardly subtle. Like most clones, they had no sense of what was good for them, and so did not recognize when a joke had been taken too far. To their credit, they were able to keep the knowledge of Fox’s glorious tits a secret from the commander himself for several long weeks. Despite all their efforts, it was unavoidable that someone would let something slip. 

And let it slip they did, literally. One rainy day on Coruscant, a guard happened to be patrolling his sector when his foot fell upon a particularly slippery section of duracrete. His legs were thrust into the air, arms flailing, and Commander Fox rounded the corner just in time to hear the expletive that fell from his lips: 

“Fox’s fat tits!”

Time slowed, not by the will of the gods, but by the will of one guard who had just made eye contact with the very tits whose name he had just invoked. Frozen by sheer terror, the guard remained on his ass on the hard duarcrete, praying to all the gods that he would not be smited down in that moment by the owner of the most majestic bust in the galaxy. What a way to go that would be. 

Fox’s ears were still ringing with the divine knowledge of his own unrealized fame as he stopped, turned all the way around, and began to walk back the way he had come. It didn’t matter that he had been on the way to the Chancellor’s office with urgent information. It didn’t matter that he now had to take the long route, and he would probably be late for his meeting, which would make the wrinkly old hag’s eye twitch in the way it did when he wanted to show just how pissed off he was, but could not for fear of revealing his true nature. No,what was truly important was that Fox maintain his impeccable reputation, and not the one connected to the voluptuous honkers residing on his frame. 

It was better for all of them to pretend that Fox’s fat tits were still the worst-kept secret of the Coruscant Guard, and as long as they remained infamous, Fox would continue to walk among the Corrie boys as a living legend blissfully ignoring his own preeminence. 


End file.
